Hormonas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los niños crecen, las relaciones cambian y las hormonas no son más que una simple consecuencia de esto. O eso esperaba.


Hormonas.

Toshiro rodeó suavemente el rostro de su novia Karin con sus manos para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, uno suave y superficial, porque ese era el único tipo de besos que se les permitía tener con la corta edad de catorce años de ella y la apariencia de niño de doce años de él.

Y eso estaba bien con ellos, o al menos lo había estado al principio de su relación, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas siempre cambian y al menos para Hitsugaya, cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil contenerse.

Se veían normalmente cada dos o tres semanas, pero a veces tenían periodos donde no la visitaba por meses debido a su trabajo como capitán shinigami, y cuando finalmente volvía a tener el tiempo para pasarlo con ella, siempre la encontraba cambiada, diferente a como la recordaba.

Hace dos semanas había vuelto a visitarla luego de un intervalo de dos meses y no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo había crecido. Sus pechos se habían hinchado un poco más, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y sus piernas parecían más largas y extrañamente atrayentes. Ella siempre le había parecido hermosa, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿acaso quién estaba cambiando era él? Él que ahora la miraba con mucha más intensidad, mucha más atención… fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo y fantaseando con tocarla y despojarla de la ropa que le impedía apreciarla correctamente.

Puede que él no creciera en altura, pero pareciera que eso no detenía a sus hormonas de atormentarlo cada vez más y más haciéndolo desear a Karin de un modo que aún no se le estaba permitido, porque ella era una chica inocente, tal vez no dulce, pero sí muy inocente. No parecía darse cuenta en lo absoluto lo mucho que la miraba de pies a cabeza, de cómo a veces abrazarla era solo una excusa para sentir sus pechos en desarrollo contra el suyo o que cuando la tomaba de la cintura en un gesto que antes había sido impulsado solo por el puro amor o a veces la posesividad ahora solo era mayormente para aprovechar y trazar con cautela las curvas de sus caderas.

Él era el pervertido y ella la inocente víctima.

Ahora mismo le costó horrores separar su boca de la de su novia antes de correr el riesgo de llevar las cosas más lejos, todavía no quería que supiera lo depravado que realmente era, tal vez lo odiara y lo dejara para siempre… o lo castrara.

Su chica Kurosaki le sonrió lindamente al separar sus rostros un poco más, sus manos rodearon su cuello y le dio otro pequeño y corto beso antes de solo quedarse abrazados así por un tiempo, con sus pechos pegados.

La respiración se le aceleró al sentirla tan cerca y percibir su dulce perfume. Podía sentir sus pechos moldearse contra su torso y sus caderas rozarse por momentos. Era tan consciente de todo y la deseaba tanto que no resistió la tentación y bajó sus manos lejos de su linda carita para posarlas en su espalda, bajándolas lentamente casi hasta el comienzo de la falda escolar que tan loco lo volvía (otra cosa que esperaba que ella nunca supiera) antes de enclavarlas firmemente en sus caderas, esperando que lo viera como un gesto cariñoso en vez de la razón por la que su Hakama comenzó a sentirse un poco bastante apretado. Al menos aún no se había puesto el Gigai, las erecciones eran mucho más difíciles de ocultar con jeans.

Rompió el abrazo antes de que pudiera notar lo que le había provocado y le sonrió tensamente indicándole que era mejor continuar con su reencuentro en su habitación antes que en la entrada de su casa a lo que asintió siempre con su sonrisa tan bella y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta allá.

Se sentaron sobre la cama y ella volvió a besarlo castamente, posando su pequeña mano en su pecho para inclinarse más cómodamente. Él solo se puso tenso, sus besos no lo ayudaban ni en lo más mínimo a calmar su erección.

Cerró los ojos algo indeciso y movió sus labios contra los de ella llevando las cosas un poco más lejos sin poder resistirlo. Ella realmente lo volvía loco y la pobre inocente no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto.

Su beso siguió siendo inocente solo que mucho menos que antes y demasiado poco como para calmar sus ansias de ella, todo lo contrario su deseo de corromperla se hizo más fuerte, así que llevó sus manos a sus caderas y las delineó con lentitud pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Quería tocarla más… por todas partes. Ella era tan hermosa, merecía algo más que un patán depravado como él, pero ella lo quería y correspondía a su beso, y él ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Abrió sus labios con los suyos y coló su lengua dentro de su boca caliente, arrancándole un gemido sorprendido.

La sensación cálida y excitante lo abrumó enormemente y lo instó a enredar su mano en su corta coleta para así empujar su cabeza hacia atrás y tener mejor acceso a su boca ansiosa en lo que se puso a horcajadas sobre ella llevando una mano a presionar su hombro para sentirla más cerca, tocarla más. Ella le correspondía con el mismo ahínco y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz. ¿Tal vez no le importaría y hasta le gustaría que llevara las cosas más lejos?

Dominado únicamente por sus instintos más bajos y mandando a la mierda su sentido común, la recostó en la cama y se mantuvo por encima de ella besándola, apretando firmemente sus caderas.

Su lengua no dejaba de girar alrededor de la de ella que lo seguía un poco más tímida pero igual muy ansiosa, y de nuevo él no lucho contra sus impulsos y sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados hasta llegar a sus muslos sujetándolos firmemente antes de poco a poco pasear sus manos desde su pantorrilla hasta colarse una y otra vez por debajo de su falda pero sin ir muy lejos, o al menos hasta que ella se sacudió de modo que su pelvis se presionó contra la suya creando fricción deliciosa… pero también haciéndola descubrir la verdadera magnitud de lo que ella causaba en él.

Se quedaron totalmente quietos por un momento, sus bocas despegándose a velocidad tortuosamente lenta dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva entre ellos, y pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de Karin y su mirada llena de ¿diversión?

Ella sonrió de medio lado seductoramente y sacudió sus caderas, asegurándose de rozar su erección con todas las malas intenciones del mundo grabadas en sus ojos lujuriosos. Y maldita sea que eso fue suficiente para que terminara de mandar a la mierda todo.

Dejó a sus deseos más bajos tomar control de él y de un solo tirón arrancó la falda escolar de su novia, gimiendo ante la vista de las bragas blancas tan mojadas.

La pelinegra continuó sonriendo todo el tiempo, cosa que le dio el valor para sacarle también la parte superior de su uniforme de la secundaria y casi babear ante la vista de su sujetador también blanco que sostenía esos pechos en desarrollo que por cada visita suya parecían crecer más y más.

Hace tiempo que soñaba con apretar esos tiernos montículos en sus manos, así que no dudo y los tomó en sus manos masajeándolos con suavidad, amando los dulces gemidos que soltaba su hermosa novia balbuceando ocasionalmente su nombre, cosa que solo lo volvía más y más loco. Más envalentonado por sus jadeos de placer, coló sus manos por debajo del sostén y apretó los pechos suaves sintiendo el pezón endurecido bajo la palma de su mano.

Su erección ahora estaba dura y empapada en líquido preseminal, lista para entrar en esa muchachita seductora que no dejaba de sonreírle no importaba qué hiciera o qué tan atrevidas fueran sus caricias.

Gimió desesperado, la deseaba tanto que dolía…

Apartó las bragas y bajó levemente su Hakama, solo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro de sus confines y frotar la punta contra la caverna húmeda y caliente que estaba lista para darle una cálida bienvenida.

Apretó los dientes gruñendo como un completo animal mientras entraba de una fuerte estocada en ella que le seguía sonriendo. Jadeó ante la vista de su rostro sonriente sonrojado y sus ojos desviados por el placer, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Era demasiado, no podía…

Con un enorme grito, se corrió con fuerza en su interior. Y entonces abrió los ojos.

La paz y calma de su habitación en el décimo escuadrón lo recibieron con burla mientras miraba desorientado alrededor en busca de su pelinegra, tardando un rato en comprender, o más bien aceptar, que todo había sido solo un simple sueño. Cierto, él visitaría a Karin la semana entrante.

Maldijo al sentir sus pantalones de dormir húmedos y repletos del semen que había derramado al correrse solo con los estímulos engañosos de su mente. Esta era la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo… o al menos la primera vez que se corría teniéndolo.

Suspirando con frustración, no pudo hacer más que maldecir a sus hormonas de puberto y levantarse a tomar una buena ducha fría.

Fin.

Ya, creo q este era el ultimo Rtd M, creo... Mi almacen de fics es un desastre xP

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
